Devil's Son part 1
by Devil's Son
Summary: someone is out to get remy, who is this mystery man? read on


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these marvel characters so don't sue me you will just be taking what little money i have to spend on sweet sweet booze and sweet sweet drugs. Oh. I do own the as yet unnamed intruder.  
  
Devil's Son  
  
It was a calm night at this particular mansion in Westchester, New York. That in itself should not have been unusual but this was Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, unbeknownst to the world at large the secret headquarters of the mutant outlaws the   
X-men. So calm nights are few and far between for this group sworn to protect a world that hates and loathes them as the mutant menace.  
  
The quite rare calm in these parts is about to be shattered if the lurking form in the woods surrounding the stately manor has anything say about it. This sulking interloper is here on business, his business is as he likes to call is a mortality specialist, but that is just to ease his tortured mind. He like the residents of said home is a mutant. Who better to send to kill a mutant then a mutant. Well actually this time he wasn't sent to kill somebody but kidnap, which seemed odd to him but one doesn't argue with $100,000,000.00 cash upfront.  
  
One of unsuspecting residents is enjoying the calm of nature on this blissful eve, as she often does. For she is a great admirer of nature, it fits her since her mutant gift is control of elements and weather. She is Storm, or to her friends Ororo Munroe, a goddess not only in power but in attitude. Tonight she was enjoying the calm breeze drifting across the expansive property that was her home.  
  
Not far away this evening's intruder waited for her to return to her room and bed down for the night., he had been waiting for almost a half hour and was quite anxious to get this particular escapade over with. "What hell is she doing, go inside" he muttered to himself, patience was usually one of his strong suits when it came to this kind of caper but this time around he had a very bad feeling, he wasn't used to bringing back live people with him. Bad feelings in his business got people killed, not him, he wasn't sure he could die. There were worse things then death, many of which he had experienced and preferred not to participate in again. "Stop thinking about those things, your not weak anymore, never weak again, they can't touch you anymore" he told himself, "this is the last one then you can finally fuckin retire". With that he decided to indulge in a cigar to calm himself if this bitch wasn't going go to bed anyone time soon. With that he produced a cigar from in his shirt pocket and lit it with a quick flash of fire from his fingertip.  
  
Back to the resident goddess, She had her fill of nature for the night and turned to return to bed for the night when she caught a glimpse of fire from a tree on the edge of the woods, this greatly concerned her, so as not to tip the intruder off as to the fact he had been discovered she turned to go inside and rouse the rest of the X-men.  
  
Seeing this, our would be kidnapper extinguished his cigar in his palm and placed it gently back in his pocket and gracefully lept from his hiding place in the tree and waited until he was sure she was gone and with stealth and speed that a man of his massive frame had no business possessing moved across the lawn. As he neared the mansion he had no clue as to what awaited him, he proceeded to scale the wall and found himself outside his unbeknownist to him very suspecting target's room. He was quite suspecting he was the target because he was awakened by the one of the resident telepaths that there was an intruder and as he awoke noticed the shadow outside his window. Just then his window was slid open, Remy LeBeau quickly grabbed his ever present deck of cards and with his mutant power charged a few with kinetic energy and proclaimed in his ever so smooth cajun drawl "Eh homme, why you pick on po' Remy?"   
  
This did not sit well with our intruder at all, he was suppose to slip in and out with no firefight, but he had to get the cajun and get out so down to business. "Nothing personal, just business homme" he growled the last word and lept at the thief.  
  
Remy would have none of this and quickly dispatched his enemy with a few aces to the face, Our intruder howled an animalistic howl and grabbed his face but did not falled to the very suprised cajuns dismay. By now the rest of the team had burst in the door to Mr. LeBeau's room and Cyclops the ever present team leader let loose one of his patented optic blasts which knocked the blinded kidnapper off his feet and Remy's would be lover,Rouge, the other resident southerner wrestled him into a very uncomfortable chokehold. With this done, Cyclops proceeded to bark orders. "Hank get some restraints and Rouge haul him down to a cell, will find out what's going on when he wakes up."  
  
who is this mystery man?, what does he want with our charming cajun?, who hired him?  
answers to all this and more, same x channel not the same x time but we will just excuse that for now  
send feedback to phorgan1@home.com  
To be Continued...... 


End file.
